This invention relates to a sheet-guiding drum for use in printing machines, the drum having one or more gripper links which are spaced uniformly around the periphery of the drum and are adjustable to accommodate different printing material thicknesses.
GB 2 098 966 A discloses a device for the positioning (i.e., radial adjustment) of the gripper support of a gripper link of a sheet-guiding cylinder. The adjustment of the gripper support, according to the thickness of the printing material to be processed, is carried out by means of an adjusting rod which is displaceable axially of the cylinder. The contact surfaces of the gripper support and adjusting rod form a thrust wedge drive mechanism acting in such a way that axial displacement of the adjusting rod effects radial adjustment of the gripper support.
DE 3 428 668 C2 discloses a central gripper contact strip adjustment for double-size and multi-ply large guide drums. Means engaging on the gripper supports enable the individual adjustment of each support. Such means are actuated by positioning means which displace the gripper supports as a whole and which are actuated by a central adjusting device. The central adjusting device can be motor-driven and can be controlled from a control console. There is no disclosure as to how the drive is coupled with the adjusting device.
Prior arrangements for the central adjustment of the gripper contact strips are expensive. Moreover, prior publications do not teach how to couple the drive to the central adjusting device.